


like my corsage?

by lydtograce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydtograce/pseuds/lydtograce
Summary: "someone spiked the punch and i'm convinced shiro is ten seconds away from a full on strip tease on one of the tables"





	like my corsage?

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to mark for being my beta ily lots baby even tho u suck at being a beta

Keith is wearing a corsage.

He's not sure why, because it's not like Lance will be wearing a matching one; the pin is digging sharply through the white fabric of his dress shirt, roughly scratching against the skin of his chest as he shifts. Keith has never really been one for the concept of prom - not really one for trying to outrank other couples (because who really stood a chance against Lance and himself?), nor for showing himself off. But when Lance had inquired, eyes wide and persuasive lips pursed in a weak pout, Keith found himself stumbling over the word no. And thus he'd agreed to attend.

'Where are you? Someone spiked the punch and I'm convinced Shiro is ten seconds away from a full on strip tease on one of the tables. '

The music pulsates deeply throughout the dimly lit gymnasium, and Keith's hands tremble - would Lance stand him up? He wouldn't! Not after he'd tried so hard to convince Keith to turn up, after all? But as the clock emblazoned upon the front wall announced the first hour of prom night to have passed, Keith second guessed himself. 

After all, there was still no reply on the text message front. Not even after he'd sent the video of Shiro twirling about atop a counter top; shirt flung through the air as Pidge desperately grasped at his leg in attempt to draw him back down to them. Keith would've helped; had his mind not been elsewhere.

His leg vibrates then; bouncing loosely as nerves spill free. Lance was late to lots of things. But this? Lance wouldn't be late to this. Not stupidly extroverted, so social Keith's head ached, Lance McClain. He wouldn't pass up on prom like this.

His fingers fiddled with the cuffs to his shoot, before raising to adjust his corsage. A rose shines dully at his breast; Lance had chosen the stupid flower. Keith didn't want to think about that.

Dully, he notes that the music pulsating loudly throughout the hall is Shakira's famed tune; Hips Don't Lie. God, did the universe want to point out Lance's absence in any other way? It was certainly trying it's hardest to make the lack of the younger increasingly poignant.

Keith's head falls to rest in his hands, and he draws shaking hands through the head of hair atop his head. There must've been a passage of thirty minutes, because when a voice draws his head to snap up, that's what the clock reveals;

"Sorry I'm late. Pastry shops are closed this late, which sucks by the way, but I'm dedicated to the pun. Had to drive out of town to get this thing, so I hope you like it,"

Lance looks beautiful (doesn't he always?), and Keith has never wrestled such an overwhelming urge to press a kiss against his stupid, broad beam. His arm is raised before his chest; covering a flowery tie with the dark arm to his suit. Lance's suit is a navy blue, Keith notes dismissively. "Keith, look! Look at my arm!"

And so Keith looks, and groans so deeply he's sure his lungs have given out. Attached at Lance's wrist via elastic would lie a croissant. Cold and hard. But still, a croissant. Slightly striped in red to match Keith's; yet whatever paint Lance employed had definitely chipped.

"Do you like my corsage? I wanted it to match yours. It's beautiful, right?"

Keith shoves him gently, and Lance emits a sharp shout of annoyance; claiming that Keith "Almost made me drop my croissant!", and the Kogane male breathes out a heavy sigh.

But still, Lance is here, and as the younger grasps at the elder's hand and draws him towards the midst of the dancing couples (the song is a slow one Keith cannot place), forehead bowed to press against Keith's as they paused - suitably located, Keith has never been more thankful for his presence.

**Author's Note:**

> yEET im @hyoyexon on twitter plz read my other fics im a thirst machine


End file.
